Semiconductor processing typically includes various techniques performed on a substrate (e.g., a wafer) to form electronic devices such as integrated circuits. Examples of such techniques include layer formation using various deposition techniques (e.g., using electroless or electrochemical deposition, physical vapor deposition, or chemical vapor deposition), etching techniques, cleaning techniques, and chemical mechanical planarization.
Semiconductor processes can be used to form interconnect structures that include conductive lines to connect active regions (e.g., transistors) of the semiconductor devices. The interconnect structures typically include interleaved conductive and dielectric regions that are formed using a variety of the processes listed above.
Processed substrates often suffer from poor performance as a result of the various semiconductor processes. Characteristics of the processed substrates such as increase line resistance, capacitance between lines, and dielectric breakdown can impact semiconductor device performance and can lead to device failure.
Thus, what is needed is a technique to improve characteristics of processed semiconductor substrates.